Hunger Games: Survival (SYOT)
by Oreh Keats
Summary: This is the story of 24 tributes male and female, made by and for the fans. Each with a past and a motivation to win the Hunger Games : Glory, Money, Family and Survival. But for one tribute, this is the story of Vengeance, but the question is which one?
1. Chapter 1

**The SYOT is officially closed here are the list of tributes that will be in the Hunger Games:**

District 1 : Shine Rubymeare (Female) **17**

District 1 : Diamond ' The Leviathan ' Ferris **17**

District 2 : Nox ' The Executioner ' Anders ( Female ) **18**

District 2 : Marcelo ' The Animal ' Quiroga **18**

District 3 : Kara Johnson (Female)**16**

District 3 : Nathaniel Calloway **13**

District 4 : Colbat Burbank (Female) **17**

District 4 : Marcus Migrove **14**

District 5 : July Rivers (Female)**14**

District 5 : Armando Strong **18**

District 6 : Janette Magnetta (Female) **16**

District 6 : Axel Helbig **12**

District 7 : Solan Zale (Female)**17**

District 7 : Jerome Chapel **17**

District 8 : Mackenzie ' Mack ' Reese (Female)**15**

District 8 : Nack Farbo **16**

District 9 : Hannah Rice (Female) **17**

District 9 : Elijah Darkset **15**

District 10 : Colette Woods (Female) **15**

District 10 : Owyn Kullings **18**

District 11 : Isis Lewis (Female) **13**

District 11 : Stag Browning** 17**

District 12 : Layla Peabody (Female) **13**

District 12 : Leonardo Castellan **17**

**When we get up to the blood bath the ones with the most votes will die in the Blood Bath when training starts that is when you can start to vote. Review or PM up to you, also I don't mind constructive criticism I helps with the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am going to try writing from the perspectives of those who are not the tributes in the reaping's; it is easier to describe them this way, also I will try to write them longer, enjoy**.

* * *

District 1

Capitol Representative – Humberto Haider

"Heavens isn't a lovely day, it is the perfect day for reaping, you! I say then point to an avox from my chair while taking a slur of my drink.

"Bring me a mirror now! I have to know handsome I look now at this moment! I say to the avox, spilling my wine on the floor as I do.

The avox dashes out of the train compartment, and then comes back out a minute later with a small hand-held mirror.

"no it's to small. I need a longer big mirror to fully admire myself" I say.

She leaves the compartment again, and while I wait I take a look out the window to admire the view. Several minutes later I hear the door to the compartment slide open. I turn to see the avox carrying a full length body mirror.

"What the hell took so long hold it front of me?... Straighter!" I yell

"If it's even more possible I look even more handsome with my new chin implant and love the color of my lipstick it absolutely matches the silver implants in my eyes, don't you think?" I ask the avox.

"Wait, why the hell am I even asking you? My drink must be empty; oh look it is, go fill it up". I hand toss it the glass over my shoulder as I walk towards the couch to lay down while it's still holding the mirror. I hear a crash it sounded like the mirror.

" That's seven years bad luck. Now hurry up I'm losing my buzz" I say.

A few minutes later she then hands me my glass. I sit up, and take a sip, but then my lips are met with a foul taste, I spit it over her face.

"That is foul, are you trying to poison me!?, I only drink noon wine, not sugar wine, go get something to clean this mess up" I say.

I get up to a get a napkin to wipe the taste from my lips, and I fix my self a drink to get the taste out of my mouth. I fill my cup up to the brim

"And find how much longer do I have to wait until we get to the god dame station!" I yell. Spilling my drink as I drop into the chair nearest to me. I see it leave the room, but then I see from outside the window; District 1.

* * *

" Why is it always hot when I come here ?"I ask myself as I walk to the town hall, with the avox struggling to keep up with me, while it carries an umbrella to protect me from this heat, and its doing a poor job of it.

"Hurry up! and stop letting the sun on me!, the heat is starting to melt my make up!". I yell as we walk to the town hall.

* * *

" Now I stand before you all, as a representative of our great and powerful capital, but I am also here to help escort the tributes of district 1 to the world within the capital and to a help make sure one of them brings glory to the exceptional district 1 in this year's annual Hunger Games" I announce into the microphone.

I move towards the Female tribute bowl.

"Now let's see who the lucky woman is" I dip my hand into the bowl and move my hand around till I feel I found the right one, I then stand in front of the microphone.

"And the female tribute for District 1 is ….. Selenite Amick!"I yell into the microphone and immediately afterward.

"I volunteer" yelled from the crowd.

Through a parting of the crowd I see a young slim woman with golden hair that truly matches her district, she would be very pretty if she weren't so plain, and she looks disgusted as tries to weave out of the crowd without touching anyone. As she makes her way to the stage I try to grab her hand but she slaps my hand away.

"Okay, lovely what's your name" I ask

"Shine Rubymeare" she answers

"What a pretty name" I say.

" Oh you think so bitch!?" she hisses at me

She moves behind me on my left.

"Okay...Now for the boys" I say, then I pull out a slip.

"And the male tribute of district is ….. Peridot Wainright" and again I hear.

"I volunteer".

I look to the behemoth that said it, he one of the tallest people in the crowd. The crowd separates as he moves but an unfortunate boy isn't quick enough and he shoves the boy to the concrete face first. Ouch!. He walks ups the stage, and as he walks towards me, I find myself looking up a little higher with each step he takes.

"Well hi there, what is your name" I ask.

"Hello my name is Diamond Ferris" he answers back with a smile. "And I am ready to bring pride and honor to my district".

"Well that is so very splendid, good luck to you. Well District 1, say hello to your tributes for this year's Hunger games!"

* * *

**I know it is only a bit longer, I just don't want it to be boring and I don't want to be over detailed. Please review and send tributes.**


	3. Reaping After Show

**Hi there folks I just wanted to type the concept for the after shows were to help you with a proper physical description with the characters, but just so you know there are only to more of these then at the end of all the reaping's a jam-packed episode, and if you want to know why then read the 3rd episode, also this is the 103rd Hunger Games. Enjoy.**

* * *

Lights_ turn on to show the co-host for this year's annual Hunger Games, Dandil Honeyman and his gorgeous wife Bethtander Honeyman, wearing new costumes, of silver and gold with luscious jewels. Bethtanter is wearing a very revealing number showing of her curves and Dendil is cover from head to toe is gold body paint only a gold coat with gold suspenders showing of his ab implants but because of his weight he looks like a golden ninja turtle_.

* * *

"Well, hello again you lovely people, we are back with another episode of the reaping after show. Now first of all you must be thinking who on earth created these fabulous costumes, well you have to send your praises to the two stylists of district 1 Jota Mito and Levi Knilza, but also to us for wearing them so well, don't you think, darling? "He asks

"These costumes are utterly perfect, I believe that the silver definitely brings out my jewels as well as my cleavage" Bethtander says, while shoving her chest closer to the camera.

"That they do that they do; now of you all maybe thinking, why are we wearing these wonderful costumes. Well the obvious answer is to show our love for district 1, and the tributes that now have the privilege of representing their district in this year's Hunger Games" say Dandil.

"Did you see those tributes, wow that girl was so gorgeous, as was that boy I could eat them up" she says in a sultry voice.

"You are not alone there darling, these will be great competitors for the games, let's begin with Shine Rubymeare" he announces.

_The screen show the profile of Shine._

* * *

Name: Shine Rubymeare

Age: 17

District: 1

Hair Color: Golden Blonde

Skin Color: white, olive skin

Eye Color: Crystal blue

Height: 5'7

Weight: 56kg – 123lbs

Kills: 0

* * *

"I was just looking back at her clip and I wonder what's got her panties in a wad, she was a tad rude to Humberto don't you think?" Bethtnder asks

"Yeah I noticed that to, and she looked utterly disgusted at him, but he did look atrocious with those implants in his eyes, they are so last season" Dandil states

"I know but you know Humberto, he was always a little slow when it came to fashion and in life" she says. "He totally slept his was to his job" she says as matter of fact

"Well he must be fantastic in the sack, because he is just so putrid looking with that chin he looks like it has been stung by a tracker jacker" Dandil says.

She laughs. "Well we must get on with the show, now for the profile of Diamond 'The Leviathan' Ferris".

_A picture of Diamond appears along with his profile_.

* * *

Name: Diamond Ferris

Age: 17

District: 1

Hair Color: Dirty blonde

Skin Color: White, Pale

Eye Color: Gunmetal Blue

Height: 6'6

Weight: 91kg – 201kg

Kills: 0

* * *

"Let it be known to the folks at home that the profiles will expand and differentiate at the Games goes on" states Bethtander.

"I absolutely love that nickname you gave him we should do that with rest of the tributes" he proclaims.

"Why thank you and I agree one hundred percent, why don't we start now. The girl from District 1 could be Nox 'The Gargoyle' Anders, because wow her face looks like it was hit with the ugly stick about 500 times" she proclaims

"And for the boy he could be, Marcelo 'The Mini Man' Quiroga.

She laughs "That is hilarious but you want him to hear that he might kill you with your microphone" she states.

They both laugh hysterically, but calm down when a buzzer sounds.

"Oh my gosh that is all the time we have for now, see you soon" announces Dandil.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that, and if you want you give also send nicknames for tributes or for your own, also tell me what you think and I am fine with constructive criticism in reviews.**


	4. District 1 Reapings

**This chapter will be short for certain reasons, but they will get longer sorry if this chapter is bad. I had to write this chapter quickly. Enjoy :)**

**District 2**

**Marcelo Quiroga - POV**

_"I see our capital representative Raffia Pinto standing up there in his ridiculous purple multi shade color coat. I feel like jumping up on stage and ripping his ridiculous purple wig off but who I am to judge I have bubble gum pink hair. I am barely listening to him and his ranting, waiting for him to hurry up and shut up about the capitol. I am sick of waiting, I am now 18 I have waited for this for over half my life and I can't wait any longer. I am going to prove that is doesn't matter I am 5'3, I am a killing machine. I can't wait, I am about to explode_" Marcelo thought.

"Now to select the male tribute for district 2" says Raffia. He dips his hand into the bowl simmering around and selects a slip, he moves towards to microphone.

"The male tribute for district 2 is…. Marcelo Quiroga!" he yells but gets drowned out by a roar of triumph coming from Marcelo.

"YYYYEEEEEESSSSS! WOOHOO!" Marcelo sprints towards the stage shouldering people out of his way when he is on the stage. "I volunteer" Marcelo rips the microphone out Raffia's hands." Who said that?" He roars into the microphone. No one steps out.

"No one then but I am pretty sure someone said I VOLUNTEER!" he says, then a huge bulking boy steps out and stand just in front of the stage. Marcelo dives at him knocking him to the ground and starts to beat his head in with the microphone. Until Marcelo gets pulled from him by the peacekeepers but the boy is already dead.

Marcelo pushes the peacekeepers from him and speaks in to the now bloody microphone. "Anybody else wants to volunteer?" he asks. No one answers "nobody, great now the show must go on" gets up on stage tosses the microphone to Raffia and stands on the stage smiling seemingly not noticing the blood all over his face and shirt.

Raffia who is in at this point in shock but regains composure and holds the microphone as far as he can from himself until he almost vomits when he sees brain matter on the microphone. He drops the microphone, and tries to ignore the peacekeepers carrying the corpse says with a loud voice "Now for the girls" he puts his hand in the bowl and draws out a slip.

**Nox Anders POV**

She watches as Marcelo jumps on to the stage and toss Raffia the microphone, "_the look on Raffia face is priceless, man he will be a tough competitor, that is what is going to make it all the more fun"_ Nov thought.

"And the female tribute is…" Raffia announces, but gets cut off by Nox. "I volunteer!" yells Nox. She strolls to the stage and a large mass of people step out of her way not wanting to disrupt her claim all fully aware of her reputation she is, 18 but she is an animal 6'2, built like a brick house and her face looks like it was kicked by a horse you would think she is a man except she has flowing brown hair.

She walks up the stage with a vicious smirk playing on her lips. Towers over Raffia as he asks "what is your name?". "Nox Anders!" She replies with a booming voice.

"And there we have it, our tributes for this year's Hunger Games".

* * *

** And also review tell me if you like how its going, how I could improve and if you have questions I will try my best to answer them. I would like constructive criticism.**


	5. Reaping After Show Ep 2

Lights_ turn on to show two Capitol citizens_ _wearing fire and ice costumes, the woman in ice-covered in a revealing ice blue colored costume with make up to make her seem frosted and the man beside her fire, wearing bright fiery colors and a wig that appears to be on fire._

* * *

"Welcome, Welcome to the Hunger Games reaping after show I am Dandil Honeyman and this is my wife and co-host for the show Bethtander Honeyman , and for those of you unaware of the show I have three things to say":

"Where have you been living under a rock? Never heard of the show! Fore shame!"

"Don't worry we forgive you, how could I stay mad at you people of Panem."

"We'll just do a recap of our show"

"At our show we give you an inside look into our newest tributes after their reaping, so that the people can understand them just a bit better" says Dandil

"Let's begin with Marcelo Quiroga, what a passionate young man, isn't he darling?" asks Bethtaner. "Why yes he is, did you see the smile on his face when he stood on stage as a tribute for his district; wow he will be a great tribute". Answers Dandil

"Why don't we take a look at this young man's profile" says Bethtander

_A picture of Marcelo appears on the screen along with a description_

Name: Marcel Quiroga

Age: 18

District: 1

Hair Color: Bubble gum pink

Skin Color: White, tan

Eye Color: Chocolate Brown

Height: 5'3

Weight: 92.4kg – 203.707 lbs

Kills: 1

"Well if you folks at home are wondering, how he already got one a kill the games haven't even started yet, well then you have to watch this". Says Dandil

Screen show video of Marcelo beating the volunteer to death with microphone

"Like we said before folks, he sure is passionate refusing to let anyone take his place as Tribute. He is definitely someone to look out for in these games" says Dandil

'Definitely, now for the female tribute of district 2 Nox Anders, wow what powerhouse did you see her tower over Raffia Pinto he barely came up to the top of her neck, her fellow tribute is just at his shoulder not counting his spiky hair. She is a force to be reckoned with" says Bethtander. "Yes she is, let's take a look at her profile" announces Dandil

_A picture of Nox appears on-screen with description_

Name: Nox Anders

Age: 18

District: 2

Hair Color: Brown Ebony

Skin Color: White, Pale

Eye Color: Almond Brown

Height: 6'2

Weight: 87kg – 192 lbs

Kills: 0

"What diverse yet phenomenal pair of tributes, now let's watch the next districts reaping"? Says Dandil.


	6. District 3 Reapings

**There are only three tribute positions still available. I hope you enjoy**.

District 3

"I lie in my bed wanting to go back to my dreams, for today is the day I find out what poor unfortunate souls I will be mentoring this year. But at least this year I won't be carrying this burden alone seeing as Hayden won last year's games, she is still shook up about it, but aren't we all. My dreams are sometimes the only escape from my waking nightmare. 24 years later and I can still smell the burning corpses that were in the wake of my victory, and I still hear them scream in the back of my mind" I think.

"Honey you have to get up, I know it's hard but you have to" my wife tells me.

"The screaming was once all the time that was until I met Tessa". In the sunlight her brown hair glows bronze making her look like the angel of my mercy that she is too me she saved me from my guilt, for that I will be grateful" I think

"I'm getting up, I'm getting up" I say as I get of my bed. As I let out the biggest yawn

She stands in front of me "first of all go brush your teeth because you breath is nasty, and second I love you here are your clothes" she jeers, and hands me the clothes.

" oh you love my nasty breath, otherwise you would stop making your onion beef stew cause that is what is making my breath so funky" I retort.

"Oh please, just go but your clothes on, I'll be down stairs making breakfast" she scoffs at me.

"Will do beautiful" I say to her, as she leaves the room.

* * *

I walk down the stairs to see her sitting at the table eating bacon and eggs, with my plate beside hers; I give her a kiss on the cheek before I sit down, and start to chow down on my food.

"Jed" she says

"Yes" I reply while I continue to eat my food.

"I want to talk to you about something" she asks.

"Go ahead" I continue to eat my food.

"No I need to really talk to you" she places hand on my forearm to get my attention.

I look up to see seriousness in her eyes, and that worries me a little.

I turn to hold her hands in my own. "What's the matter" I ask her.

"Jed….Jed I want to have a baby "she reveals.

I let go of her hand and turn away from her "you want…. A baby?" I ask

" I know, I know you don't want to bring a child into this world I understand your reasons, but Jed I don't want to live in fear about having a child because of the Hunger Games" she declares.

I stay in my seat and look out the window not saying a word as I feel the weight of her pleads.

"Jed…..Jedidiah, say something" she pleads to me.

"Do you know how hard it is for me, to do this every year to help and train these kids that go into the games, I build connections them in the short time I know them no matter how much I try not to, and I watch them die".

I turn to her and I see there are both tears in our eyes." And the idea of watching my child grow up as I hear their first word and watch their first step seeing them grow and me loving them with my every fiber, than hearing their name being drawn, seeing them kill and seeing them die….. The idea of that just tears me apart and if that really happened I think I would stop breathing" I profess

I get up and wrap her in my arms as we both cry. Several minutes pass by then I pull out of our embrace and take hold of her face. "I want to have a child with you, so much I love the idea of them having your eyes those beautiful eyes, it's that my heart is too fragile after all the death you are the only thing that holds it together, but not even you could be able to hold what would be left of my heart if we lost a child to the thing I was barely able to survive. I just can't take that chance" I tell her.

I let go of her grab my coat and walk to the door, as I wipe my face of the tears. I open it and stop, then hold out my hand for her. She wipes her face grabs her coat and walks to the door and grabs my hand and we walk out the door.

* * *

I see Deirdre Drexel on stage, in another one of her ridiculous out fits this time its yellow I am guessing she is trying to look like electricity but with that lengthy wig she looks like a giraffe, the idea cheers me up a little, but then she buts her hand in the female tribute bowl, I feel Hayden shudder beside me as we sit in our seats on stage.

"And the female tribute for district 3 is…. Kara Johnson! "She announces.

I hear someone scream in the crowd and a girl walks out from the crowd. As she comes closer I see she is an addict and from the stains on her eyes I see it's flash, poor girl the arena is going to like hell for her especially if she doesn't start withdrawal beforehand. I see her body twitch on stage as Deirdre moves to the male tribute bowl.

"Now the male tribute for district 3 is….. Nathaniel Calloway! She announces.

I see a boy step from the crowd, as he walks towards the stage I see a grim look on his face but I see an odd ease in his eye. That type of look is rare in any of the districts I have only seen that a few times in my life but never in a boy, that young.

Deirdre grabs both their hands and lifts them into the air. "And there we have it our district 3 tributes for this year's 100th Hunger Games!" she proclaims.

* * *

**In case you were wondering what flash was it is stimulant drug that brightens surroundings and causes a euphoric like buzzed feeling that affects the central nervous system. I made it up I hope you enjoyed this chapter sorry there wasn't more on the tributes I just wanted to bring in an outer perspective of the Hunger Games that wasn't related to the Capitol. Please review**.


	7. Reaping After Show Ep 3

**Sorry if the hosts aren't as funny or stupid today, but I am sure you will like Zero they will appear throughout the story. Please review and there are only 2 spots left.**

* * *

_The lights turn on to show the Dandil and Bethtander in another set of outrageous costumes. Dandil is wearing a black three-piece suit with blue hair that is made to look like electricity is passing through his body and a lightning bolt-shaped tie. And beside him is his wife who is wearing again another revealing costume she is wearing a midnight blue dress that at every few seconds a flash of lightning appears_.

"Well folks what another interesting reaping, in this districts tributes we have one of the youngest tributes so far a young Nathaniel Calloway only 13 years old" he proclaims while putting up 13 fingers up towards the camera.

"Isn't he adorable with those big ears" she puts her hands over her heart." oh my he is just so precious "she giggles.

" it seems that young man's head isn't growing up quick enough I mean did you see the gap between his eyes it was like this big" he says as he makes an L shape with his fingers, and puts it over his eyes.

"Let's take a look at his profile" she says

_A picture and profile of Nathaniel appears on-screen._

* * *

Name: Nathaniel Calloway

Age: 13

Gender: Male

District: 3

Hair Color: Soft Black

Skin Color: Fair White

Eyes Color: Chestnut Brown

Height: 4'11

Weight: 31kg – 68lbs

Kills: 0

* * *

"Well, well it seems like he is also the shortest so far" he says jokingly.

"Not by much though the boy from 1 is a close second" she counters, and raises her fingers to symbolize the number 2

"Yes, yes but there is still many more tributes to meet, now for the female tribute from 3 a Miss Kara Johnson "he announces.

"Isn't she so skinny I can see her bones I bet most the women in the capitol are so jealous "she states.

" well they had better start taking some flash, if that is ever going to happen have you seen them" he adds extending his hand only a bit farther from his own large belly as it giggles from the laughter from his joke.

She giggles "you are so funny baby, okay now let's view her profile"

_Screen shows picture and profile of Kara_

* * *

Name: Kara Johnson

Age: 16

Gender: Female

District: 3

Hair Color: Light Reddish Brown

Skin Color: Olive

Eye Color: Leaf Green

Height: 5'3

Weight: 21kg – 46lbs

Kills: 0

* * *

_Screen turn back to Dandil and Bethtander who has now started crying_.

" it so sad that she is a victim of the thing that claims children all over Panem, but thanks to the capitol's strong leadership, kindness and of course the Hunger Games she may now be able to overcome it" she states, with false tears.

Dandil pats her back trying to comfort her. "Oh darling, don't cry I know it's said but thanks to the Hunger Games she can now get clean".

_Screen turns black and starts to flash, then reveals a person covered in black clothing, and whose face has been coverd in a black mask with the number Zero on his forehead as darkness shrouds him_.

He speaks in a distorted voice" hello people of Panem we are the nameless, we are the numberless we are Zero, and you have seen our symbol across Panem. You have seen our fight against the capitol. Some of you do not agree with our method or our ideals but we are fighting for you whether you want it or not

_The camera turns to another masked figure with a read mask and a black Zero_.

"We do what we do selflessly; we have given up our families our names and our districts to become Zero. We do this so you don't have to, so join us support us in our cause, if you do no longer will you have to watch your brothers be torn away from their family"

_The camera pans to the right to show another mask, but green with a white Zero._

"Or your sister"

_The camera pans to another mask yellow with a black Zero._

"Or your son"

_The camera pans right to show another mask blue with a white Zero._

"Or your daughter"

_The camera pans back to black mask._

"Never again will you have to watch them kill and be killed, or watch them weep as they lay dying. "He moves to a large object cover in a black blanket, and rips it off revealing a map of Panem not divided by the numbers of districts.

"We never want this to happen again our mission is to bring the amount of tributes to Zero, the amount of people starving in the streets to Zero and the amount of districts to Zero, so that we are no longer separated by the numbers that Capitol has forced us to live by that is why we are Zero this is why we are free" he states.

_Camera changes to clips of past Hunger Games with the voice over of black mask_.

"These are the children who have died because of selfish tyrant who believes himself a king "he exclaims

_The camera a picture of president Minos, then changes back to black mask_.

"To the tyrant and the capitol the place wear his throne lays we say this. You have all been watching us as we starved as we fought, died and killed, but now we are watching you. See you soon" he finishes.

_The camera changes back to Dandily and Bethtander who seem shock and confused_.

"That is all the time we have off we go to District 4" he mutters.

* * *

**Who is this mysterious group called Zero? Well don't worry you will find out soon, and remember their watching. And cue evil laugh.**


	8. District 4 Reaping's and The Capitol

**Thank you for reading my story. I want to let you all know I will now be merging stories now so it will be in a pair of reaping's and at the end I will make a complete chapter containing after shows for all the districts Also I will be going on a small holiday and won't to publish, but I will write so when I come back I will publish the chapters I write.**

* * *

**Capitol**

**Finley Rinehart, Head of cybersecurity – POV**

"Today is not a good day for me". I say to myself as I straighten my tie and fix my vest while I walk to Mr. Mino's office.

Thanks to that group of punks I now have to deal with Mr. Minos temper. I just pray I don't end up like my predecessor Miah Levitz; my first day was his last. He had been asleep when Zero launched swarms of a mutant form of a Trojan horse within the system; a number of our hovercraft had crashed into each other a lot of people died. I was glad and excited to have such a lucrative job be a man his 20's from district 3, but then he showed me what was left of his corpse his eyelids were torn off and his eyes gouged out of his skull as a reminder to never ever forget to protect the safety of Panem at any cost, and in the two months I have been here I have successfully defend cyber-attacks from Zero, until now.

As I entered the reception room I am greeted by his Secretary Amber Penny. I remember her because she looks like a normal person, not someone from the capitol, and because she is so pretty.

"Hi, Amber" I greet

"Hello Finley "she greets back.

"I will let President Minos know you're here" she calls Mr. Minos to tell him, then puts the down the phone and tells me I'll have to wait.

"from a scale of 1 to 10 how bad will it be when I get in there, 1 being told it's not my fault and 10 being Levitz" I ask

"Hmm, 5 or an 8" she estimates

"Really, wow, do I look nervous, cause I feel nervous" I say tightly.

"Well I think you look handsome" she says in a husky voice.

I feel my cheeks blush a little "Thanks, um since I might die in the next, like 3 minutes do you want to go out with me…., if I survive of course" I say jokingly to hide my nervousness.

Before she gets to answer I hear Mr. Minos say "get your ass in hear, Rinehart"

I get up and walk to the door and I hear her say. "If you make it out of there, I will be sure to give you my number so we can organize a date, good luck "she says

"Thanks" I say in a throaty tone, and open the door with a smile on my face, but that smile drops to the ground smashes to a million pieces when I look into President Minos's dark grey eyes.

"Take a seat, Mr. Rinehart" he gestures to the seat in front of me.

"you have worked here for two months, and in those two months you have done an exceptional job, but how I wonder did a group of terrorists hack into the broadcast that streams all across Panem". He asks tonelessly.

That tone of his voice always frightens me so calm, so….. Cold, it always sends unpleasant chills up my spine. I prefer it when he gets angry.

"Well, well ah…" I stammer.

I hear a loud bang that makes me jump. I realize he just slammed his hand on the table. "Well spit it out!" Minos commands

"Yes of course sorry, they were able to hack into the broadcast because the seconds before they had implanted our systems with a mutant version of a Tannenbaum virus "he states.

"What on earth is a Tannenbaum virus" Minos questions.

"Ah, the Tannenbaum is a polymorphic infector that when executed, infects all files in the current directory and all files listed in the PATH variable. It moves a 1,539-byte-sized portion of the beginning file to the end and overrides the original portion. If the file is smaller than 1,539 bytes, Tannenbaum will add extra junk code to it to make it larger, but seeing… but I am interrupted by Mr. Minos.

"Rinehart, I didn't understand any of that, so please explain it to me in layman's term "he asks

"Oh, forgive me I am just nervous, um so basically it is a virus that enlarges occupying files within a system to overwhelm it causing the system to hang" I pause to see if he understands, he motions for me to continue. "When this happens an image appears on-screen. In the old world it was a Christmas tree with a German phrase beneath it that translates to' and its still alive: The Christmas Tree this would usually occur around Christmas day it "I am again interrupted by President Minos

"But, it's July "he states.

"If you would let me finish I will be sure to explain" I recommend, then I pause to see if he allows it.

"Well, go on with it then" he declares.

"This was a mutant version of the virus so every time we would remove one, two more would occur this went on until it caused the system to hang, and the image that appeared was the terrorists symbol a Zero with the words: 'we are alive, we are Zero', I don't know if they were trying to stick with the phrase, but sir why would they say they are alive? I ask.

He looks me in the eye for a long time; I don't look away out of fear of upsetting him.

"Understand something Mr. Rinehart, if you listen to what I am about to tell you, you can never repeat it. You will be shown something only a handful of people know about. I say this to you, I offer this to you because of the work you have done, because although you are not of the capitol you show a devotion to it that has been noticed "he informs me.

He gets up, and leans against the desk in front of me, and looks down at me with those eyes of his. I know what he just said to me sounded like a choice, but from the look in his eyes I know it's not.

"So Mr. Reinhart do you want to listen to what I am about to tell you" he asks me, but I know I have no choice; it is either yes or die.

"Yes, I do President Minos". I reply.

* * *

**District 4**

**Madison Burbank- POV**

As I stand in front of the mirror I think with a smile on my face. Today is my last reaping no more will I have to worry about whether me or my sister Cobalt being reaped I can now just worry about her, my lovely sister although she maybe be blood she is family. I can still remember the day my parent brought her home I was only 12 she was 10. I loved her straight away, I finish brushing my hair and go down stairs to have breakfast and see everyone one is in the kitchen. Dad is making pancakes, mom is making juice and Cobalt is reading. I sit down across from Cobalt, and then mom puts a glass of juice in front of me and kisses me on the cheek.

"Morning Madison" she greets

"Morning mom" I reply

Dad then places a plate of pancakes in front of me "morning squirt" he greets, and then ruffles my hair.

"Dad, I just brushed my hair" I groan, and try to fix my hair.

"Sorry Maddie it's just an important day, because after today you will be free from ever having to go to the Hunger Games" he says with a smile.

"Then in another 2 reaping's, Cobalt will be too". My mother adds

"Are you nervous, Coby" I ask

"A little" she mumbles from behind her book.

"What are you reading" I ask as my parents sit down.

"Why do you want to know" she snaps.

"Cobalt, you don't be rude to your sister she was just asking you a question" scolds my mother.

Cobalt slams her book on the table" she isn't my sister, and you're not my mother. My mother is in a mental ward" she snarls, then storms out of the room.

"Whoa, whoa Cobalt come back here, and apologizes to your mother "my father demands.

" no, I am going to go visit my mother the only real family I have left, so I don't intrude in yours" she yells from outside the room, then I hear a door slam, and we all jump a little.

* * *

I am standing my line in the crowd for the reaping, and I'm still thinking about what Cobalt said. Does she really not think of us as her family even just a little? I ask myself.

"The female tribute for District 4 is….. Madison Burbank!"

I stand there stunned, barely able to hear my mother scream, when a peacekeeper grabs my arm to move me.

"I volunteer" I hear someone declare.

I look to see who said it and see my sister

"Cobalt no please" I scream

The peacekeeper let's go of me escort Cobalt.

As she walks past me "it's okay, mom and dad need you more, because they love you more" she whispers.

"What, no" I start to run after her but I am stopped by a peacekeeper.

"Get back in line" he commands. I pull against him.

He turns me to face him he looks young barely 19." please get back in line" he pleads, with a desperation in his eyes. I do as he asks, as a get in line I see my sister on stage.

"Now was that your sister, you just volunteered for" Delos asks.

"Yes, it was" Cobalt replies.

"So brave, now what's your name?" she asks.

"Cobalt Burbank" she answers.

"Pretty name, now for the gentlemen" she announces.

* * *

**Jin Cohen – POV**

As I walk to the town hall I see my best friend Marcus walking up the hill towards the cliff edge. "What the hell is he doing" I wonder out loud.

I run to him to him stopping a few feet away when he reaches the edge of the cliff. "Whoa, what on earth are you doing Marcus!?" I shout.

He turns to look at me. "Why the hell are you yelling? I'm just looking at the ocean, what you thought I'm doing?" he asks.

"Sorry I thought you were going to….." I falter

"To what Jin" he demands walking up to me.

"I thought you were going to jump" I confess.

"Hahaha, you thought I was going to jump. Please I would never do that only weak people do that" he says.

"Yeah I should have known, it's just I know what this day means to you and…" I am then cut off, when Marcus pulls me into a hug. I hug him back, then he pulls back and grabs my shoulders reassuringly.

"Thank you for caring Jin, but I would never kill myself that is not the best way to honor Jenna's memory" he puts he arm around my shoulders, and walks us down the hill.

" I am glad you're my friend Jin, I don't think I would have survive the past year without you, I would probably be in my room now with the lights off crying" he confides.

"I am too. You're the best friend a guy could have" I say

"Oh, you" he jests.

"Race you to the town square" I say, and then start sprinting before he has a chance to respond.

"You're on cheat" he says from behind me.

"Now for the gentlemen" she says then pulls out a slip.

"And the male tribute is…. Jin Cohen!" she exclaims.

I hear a shout beside me. "I volunteer" Marcus says.

"Marcus you don't have to do this" I insist

He grabs my shoulders and looks me in the eyes. "Yes I do" he whispers. He then walks to the stage.

"Was that your brother?" Delos inquires.

"No he is my best friend, but I do consider him a brother" he replies.

"Aw, that is so sweet, now we have of tributes for this year's 103rd Hunger Games.


	9. District 5 Reapings

**Hay there everyone good luck to having a great 2014. Sorry I haven't updated in a while my brother had a baby boy it's his 5th, and I have just been getting to know him, but I want you all to know something I won't stop writing this story until it is finished. Because it wouldn't be fair to all of you if I quit, and that is something I hate to do. The next chapter will be Districts 6 and 7, with a chapter from the capital. If you have any issues or questions about the story please tell me, and I will see if I can help, Enjoy.**

* * *

Due to the previous program error .The reaping's after show will have after the reaping's of all the districts a jam-packed info session about this year's tributes, and what is in store for them in this year's 103rd, but for now we will show the bios for district 4's tributes, but for tributes afterword will in the episode after all the reaping's. So please enjoy.

Name: Cobalt Burbank

Age: 16

District: 4

Gender: Female

Hair Color: Caramel Blonde

Eye Color: Baby Blue

Skin Color: Peaches and Cream

Height: 5'7

Weight: 23kg – 52 lbs

Kills: 0

Name: Marcus Migrove

Age: 14

District: 4

Gender: Male

Hair Color: Sandy Blonde

Eye Color: Hazel

Skin Color: Bronzed

Height: 5'2

Weight: 53kg – 118 pounds

Kills: 0

* * *

**Byron Rivers – POV**

I look towards the clock as it strikes midnight, as I work on my plasma generator for work

Well today is the day. The day part of me fears, and the other hopeful. I am fearful of my daughter April being reaped, but hopeful that my other child, July does get reaped. What the hell am I thinking! why am I thinking like that, July is as much as my child as April, it's just been hard on her since Joan her mother died. She was closer with her than me ever since we adopted her. I think to myself.

After putting the last touches on the generator. I turn it on then I am suddenly thrown across the room against the wall, and landing with a thud.

"God dame it" I yell. Then move towards it carefully to shut it off." Why isn't working

"Daddy, what are you doing?"?

I turn to see April in her pajamas with a scared look on her face. I walk towards her, and lift her into my arms cuddling her.

"Hey sweets. Did I wake you up?" I ask

"Yeah, it's fine though". What are you doing up?"

"I could get to sleep sweets, so I figure I might as well do something other than tossing, and turning in bed" I answer.

I hear her yawn on my chest. "What are you working on daddy?" she asks me.

I walk towards my workbench, and sit her next to the generator. "Well April. This is a plasma generator, and…"

"What's a plasma generator?" she asks.

"It's… well, it's something that produces energy"

"Like electricity"

I smile. "Like electricity, only more….." I pause, because I am not sure how to explain it.

"Better" she offers

"Yes, and cleaner, and safer, although electricity is a good resource, it isn't very good for our environment, and it is dangerous to…."

"Is that why mommy died, because it isn't safe?" she whispers.

I am a little shocked, and the look on her face just breaks my heart." Yes, April that is why mommy… died, because… because it wasn't safe" I croak out, as I try, fight back the tears.

"And you're trying to fix that aren't you, but why aren't other people trying to make it safe too?" she asks.

"Because, it's hard for people to change, and what people can't seem to change is there need for more. They can't change their greed, even at the cost of people lives" I explain.

"But not you dad" she states, as she grabs my hand.

"Nope, not me kiddo" I say. I look down at our hands, and I see a bruise on her arm.

" April how did that get there" I say gesturing to her arm.

She looks away, and covers her arm" I bumped my arm on the door" she mumbles.

"April… April looks at me" I demand. She slowly looks up.

"April that doesn't look like a bruise from a door. It looks like a hand, was it July again…. April! Was it July." I demand.

"I am feeling tired, I am going back to bed" she deflects, as she tries to get off the table.

I stop her, and then grab her shoulders firmly.

"Dad please, I need to sleep, it's the reaping today" she pleads.

I reluctantly let go of her, and she gets up off the table, and walks towards the door.

"We are not done talking about this April, and if she is hurting you please tell me, because it's my job to protect you" I say

"Goodnight dad" she says

"And the female tribute for the 103rd Hunger Games is …. April Rivers" says Fabio the capital escort.

"No!" I roar.

I try to run towards April, but my friends hold me back it takes three of them to hold me." Let go, let go of me" I yell.

"I volunteer"

I stop struggling, to see who said it. I see someone step out of the crowd, and I see July, but that isn't possible.

"July" I say in disbelief. I see July walk towards the stage, as April starts running towards me. I pull myself out of the friend's arms to meet; when I do I scoop her up in my arms, and walk away from the town square. I turn to look at July, and give her a smile and mouth thank you, and continue to walk away from town square thinking why did she do that? Why did she save April?

* * *

**Julio Strong – POV**

As I walk through the gate for my house in the victors village, and as I walk through the door I yell "Armando? Armando?" I walk to the kitchen, because I smell food cooking.

Instead of Armando, I see Phillip his fraternal twin in the kitchen cooking "Phillip, where is your brother? He suppose to come to the factory for work training" I say.

"He is out, pop". He says with his back to me

"What is he out doing?" I ask.

"I don't know, maybe he's hanging with his friends. It is the reaping tomorrow" he says.

"Well do you know where he is?" I ask.

"No" he says dryly.

"Well you are a great help" I say sarcastically.

Then I walk ups stairs to Armando's room to find some type of clue. I know I not suppose to go through his stuff, but enough is enough, the way he has treated everything. He's 18 he has to grow up. I go through his draws, closet. All of it seems a bit of a bust until I look under his bed, and find a large black box with a lock. I lift it on to the bed, and I don't even bother to try, and look for a key. I bust it open with the hammer from my tool belt. I find a photo of his mother, god she looks so beautiful I miss her so much, and so does Armando. The picture changes my mind about going through his stuff I'll get a similar lock, hopefully he won't notice. I am about to close the lid when I see a disc with the letters 85HG.

I move to pick up his laptop, sit on his bed and I pop the disc in, it takes a few moments, but when it does I'm stunned because it's the video for my Hunger Games. Images flash through my mind, and I slam the laptop shut. And look through the box more, and find more discs: 54HG, 92HG, 27HG, HG Greatest Victors and then I see 87HG the Hunger Games Monica died in. Images flash in my mind again of her torn throat.

I look in the box more, and find notepads with notes about the games, strategies, odds and… methods of killing. Why is he doing this?

"What are you doing in my room?" I turn to see Armando in the doorway. I get up, and grab him by his collar with both hands.

"What the hell is all this Armando? Why do you have done?" I demand.

"That's none

"It is most certainly my business; I saw my disc as well as your mothers" I say I walk over to the bed, and pick up the notepad I was reading." And what about this Armando" I say.

He rips it out of my hand. "Well what about it "Armando says. I rip it back out of his hands. He tries to grab it back, but I hold it out of his reach, and I read some of it:

"Full Nelson – stands behind enemy, put arms under his, and lock hands behind head. Then bends the neck forward to break neck, asphyxiate or cut of supply of spinal fluid to cause brain damage or death." I say, and then toss him the note-book.

He stares at me strangely." Armando you have some of the most brutal games on those discs." I say.

"Does that include yours" Armando asks.

I sit on the bed, and look at the floor." Yes Armando, it was very…vicious" I say.

"I don't enjoy it pop. I am just trying to be proficient" he says.

I look up at him." At killing people, Armando why would you need to its your last reaping you won't get reaped" I say.

"I know that pop, that's why I'm volunteering" he says.

I jump up from the bed without thinking, and shove him against his closet." WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! I LOST YOUR MOTHER TO THE GAMES. I ALMOST DIED IN THE GAMES. I WILL NOT LOSE YOU TOO!" I yell.

"What the hell is going on in here" I feel someone try to rip me from Armando, but I won't let go. I won't let go of my son.

"Dad let him go, dad you're choking him!" I feel something smash against the side of my head, and I fall to the ground, and I see Phillip standing over me, with pieces of a lamp around me. I see Armando walk out of the room. I try to lift myself of the ground to go after him, but Phillip wraps his arms around my body to stop me.

"Just let him go dad, just let him go" Phillip says to me, and I end up weeping into his shoulder.

* * *

**The Next Day**

"I volunteer as tribute" I hear someone say from the crowd, but I know it's my son. I see him walk up stage, as I sit in a seat on stage. It takes everything I have not to grab him, and never let go.

"What is your name?" Fabio asks.

"Armando Strong "he answers.

"Is your father Julio Strong" he asks.

Armando looks behind himself to look at me.

"Yes, and he is the best father anyone can have" Armando says.

I almost burst into tears, but I have to stay strong for him. I have to make sure he survives, that he wins. I failed Monica, but I won't fail him.

"Well you have big shoes to fill, then don't you. Let's hope you do. Now we have the tributes for district 5 for this year's 103rd Hunger Games" says Fabio.


	10. Chapter 10

**I am sorry to confuse you all, but I am writing this because I split open my elbow earlier in the week, and I won't be able to update in a while. I can still type with my left hand, but it is too slow. When I publish the next chapter I will remove this message. I thought I should let you know**.


End file.
